fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Rapunzel's Grotto
Tod and Copper led Rapunzel back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Rapunzel asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Tod said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Copper pointed ahead and Rapunzel gasped in amazement at the statue of Flynn Rider. "Oh! Guys, you're the best." Rapunzel exclaimed happily and she gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Rapunzel said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Flynn, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Rapunzel then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped to see Hokey Wolf in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Hokey!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Tod and Copper hid quickly. Honest John was a few feet behind Hokey. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Hokey said angrily. Rapunzel bit her lip, and began to explain. "But, Uncle Hokey, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal prince from drowning?" Hokey demanded. "Uncle Hokey, I had to!" Rapunzel said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Rapunzel, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Hokey scolded. "He would have died!" Rapunzel protested. "One less human to worry about!" Hokey shouted. "You don't even know him!" Rapunzel snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Hokey shouted. "That did it for Rapunzel, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE HOKEY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Rapunzel gasped and covered her mouth. Tod, Copper, and Honest John gasped as well. Hokey looked stunned. "No." Hokey gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Rapunzel? He's a human! You're a princess!" "I don't care!" Rapunzel shouted. "So help me, Rapunzel, I am going to get through to you, and if this the only way, so be it!" Hokey said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Hokey's Keyblade glowed. Honest John, Tod, and Copper gasped and ran for cover. Despite Rapunzel's pleas, Hokey destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE HOKEY, NO!!!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Rapunzel looked down and began to sob into her face. Hokey's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked away. Honest John walked over to Rapunzel and said, "Look, Rapunzel, I..." "Just go away." Rapunzel said, sobbingly. Honest John, Tod, and Copper sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young princess was weeping. Suddenly, Roscoe and Desoto got inside the grotto and saw Rapunzel crying in sadness. "Poor, poor princess." Roscoe said. He and Desoto went over to Rapunzel. Rapunzel was crying. Roscoe began to cry. Desoto began to cry. Rapunzel, Roscoe, and Desoto were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction